


At Least You're Back Now

by Fabulinus



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulinus/pseuds/Fabulinus
Summary: After team Voltron defeated Zarkon they made their way back to Earth. Before they even settled down Keith disappeared. It's been two years since anyone has seen him, but the team hasn't stopped looking. Lance just happens to find him at his local coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

         I walked into the unfamiliar coffee shop and took a deep breath as I looked around. The scent of sweets and caffeine entered my nose, causing my brain to buzz slightly. I brushed off my black short-sleeve tee-shirt as I did a once-over of the building. I noticed a small table with two seats in the back corner, slightly shrouded in darkness, and quickly made my way over there.

  
         Once I sat down in the seat I looked closely at the wood grains in the table, to occupy myself before a waiter came. A coffee cup was suddenly placed in front of me. By the smell of it, it was a café mocha, something I used to drink all the time before.

  
         “Sir, I didn’t order this.” I called out to the retreating back of the waiter.

  
         “True, but I did.” A familiarly high-pitch voice said. The voice was kinder and gentler than mine could ever be. I couldn’t place a person by the voice itself, but it was easy once the owner sat in front of me.

  
         “What are you doing here.” I said as I raised the cup to take a sip.

  
         “Wow, you remember me this time.” I set my cup down and I stood up. “Wait, wait, wait! Don’t go, I was joking, _geez_.” He ran a hand through his hair and then drummed his fingers on the table with his other hand.

  
         “Then answer me, what are you doing here?” He let out a deep sigh and hung his head.

  
         “I don’t see how you have a right to question me after, you know, disappearing.” His joking tone disappeared after I moved to the side, ready to get up again. “We were all depressed for a while after you disappeared. Can you at least see them?” He held his hands up like he was ready to grab me. 

  
         I felt something heavy settled the bottom of my stomach. A new feeling wrenched around my heart and tried to squeeze the life out of it. I feebly nodded my head. When I looked up I saw the process of his eyes lighting up. The way his nose would crinkle and the blue of his irises would brighten. Anyone would feel as if they could swim in them by how deep they looked. He stood up and raised his hand for me to take

  
         “Are you going to join me, samurai?” My arm subconsciously raise to meet his but I pulled it back down and clenched my fist. I walked past him, barely brushing his shoulder. When I turned back I could see the way his eyes dimmed a little.


	2. A Small Cliffhanger

         I gazed out of the window as we passed houses and stores. The speed we were going at made most things blur together. The car blasted cold air, goosebumps trailed up my arm and disappeared behind my sleeve. The A.C being the only thing that made noise.

         The silence of the car was choking and terrifying. I was left with an indecisive mindset on what to say. It was hard to breath the cold air that filtered into the car. I glanced between the window and Lance. He was staring out the window while his body was tensed up. His posture was rigid, making him look obviously uncomfortable.

         I noticed most of the details that changed in his appearance. His hair was shaved on the sides, but he still kept the top of his head mostly the same. It was slightly longer, ending just above his eyebrows. His build was still lean with a little bit of muscle in the right places. He wore simple clothing that mostly consisted of blue. His eyelashes looked longer than they were before, and I couldn’t tell if that was for better or worse. They framed his deep blue eyes that made me feel like drowning. With a sharp jawline, beautiful blue eyes, high cheekbones, he looked like regular, old lance.

         After awhile of obvious starring, I snapped my head back, facing the window once again. My face pinched in on itself with anger, frustration, and just about everything else in between.

         “I was waiting for you to say something first, but it seems you’re still the same.” He spoke, cutting through the silence in a way that seemed almost violent. A small chuckle followed after, _that_ made me look over at him.

         The laugh was short but it made me feel warm all over. It made me remember of the days I would daydream about having a home. A real home with loving parents and a reason to be happy. That memory used to be sad, but the laugh made it have a whole new meaning. Now it represents a childhood and imagination. If only the laugh took away all my demons, that chose to follow me, at once.

         “Are you really not going to start? I think you owe us that at least.” He spared another glance in my direction with the danger of not focusing on the road.

         “What do you mean ‘us'?” He held a bewildered look for awhile then raised an eyebrow. With a roll of his eyes he zeroed in on my face.

         “Changing the subject is the most predictable way for someone to avoid a question. You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” I turned around at his words and stared at the window. I was tired of looking at his expecting expression anyways.

         “Can we not talk about this right now?” I whispered in a tone that bordered on begging. I hated that tone. It portrayed vulnerability when I didn’t want to. It was the bane of my existence. I could hear him suck in a breath and sigh. He started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

         “Why do you do that?” I asked and spun around. His fingers halted but he didn’t look over this time.

         “Do what? As far as I’m concerned, I haven’t done anything wrong. At least I’m not the one that abandoned his friends and disappeared without a goddamn trace.” He shot back and I physically recoiled.

         “You… you keep on making noise with your hand. It’s annoying.” I jabbed a finger in his direction and let my hand fall to the seat. He grimaced and his fingers gently rested on the wheel.

         “Sorry, I’ll try not to do it I guess.” He said in a bitter and embarrassed tone. After that, we fell back into silence. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as before, but it still had that sting to it. I started to pick at my denime jeans, but I didn’t make a dent. I was slowly able to let my shoulders relax slightly.

         Something I wasn’t prepares for (besides not being prepared for this entire situation) was for Lance to hit the brakes. He unbuckled his seatbelt and set the car in park.

         “Um, what are you doing?” I asked even though I was screaming at myself for being stupid. I was glad he answered by simply opening his car door and stepping out. I just watched him as he walked around the front of the car and stood in front of my door. He grabbed the handle and pulled the car door open all the way. (Would it be weird if I said this was the nicest thing someone has done for me in the last two years?)

         “Do you need me to undo your seatbelt too, or can you do that by yourself?” My face flushed as I tried to unbuckle myself. My fingers didn’t quiet work the first few times, but I eventually got it. I almost fell when I stumbled out of the car without grace. When I looked up I found myself eye level to Lance’s collar bones.

         “When did you get so tall?” He laughed at my question and closed the door. He walled away and towards a building. “Where are we?”

         “My house? What did you expect?”

         “When we came back, didn’t you get a ton of money? Why do you live in an apartment complex?”

         “Maybe I like smaller spaces, or I ran out because I spent it on stupid things? What’s it to you?” He glared at me over his shoulder. My eyes widened and I realized that Lance being angry with me was the worst feeling I could feel. I have been beaten, shot, starved, and much more, yet this made the top of the list of shitty things.

         He seemed to have brushed it off quickly and he resumed his way to his house. We went inside, up stairs, and down a long hallway. His room number was 137. The door was a terrible green color that clashed with the tan walls of the hall. He pulled keys out of his pocket and tumbled with them for a few seconds. I let out a sigh and held out my hand.

         “What?” He asked and stopped with his fight with the keys.

         “By the time we get inside I would have been bald. Give me the keys so I can do it.”

         “Going bald would be a better hairstyle than the mullet you have.” He muttered under his breath but handed me the keys anyways. I smiled a little to myself and unlocked the door on the first try. I dropped the keys back into his hand and walked in without waiting for him.

         The walls inside were a lighter tan than the walls in the hall. Lance’s living room was to the left. Lance had red couches and a dark wooden coffee table in the middle. A TV was across the couch and the remote was by it. The kitchen was to the right. There was a good looking coffee machine on the counter and the refrigerator was a red color like the furniture. The sink was empty and the counters were spotless. The whole house looked spotless so far. A hall was in between the living room and the kitchen, right ahead of us.

         Lance took his shoes off by the door and motioned for me to do so as well. As I did what he wanted, he turned on the lights. I walked into the living room and dumped myself into the couch. It was sturdy yet soft enough that I sinked into it a little.

         “Want anything to drink? I have water, coke, and juice.”

         “I’ll take a coke. I haven’t had one of those in awhile.” I stretched my arms over my head and was satisfied when I heard my back pop. Lance came back a second later with two of the requested drinks. He handed one over and sat down close to me.

         “Is Pepsi okay?” He mocked and opened his own drink. I rolled my eyes and did the same. I took my first drink and spat it back into the can.

         “I forgot the feeling of carbonation. That was weird.” I took another drink and Lance sent a disgusted look towards me.

         “You just _spat_ in that and you drank it _again_?” I gave a small nod puckered my lips in a threat.

         “Nope, nope, nope, nope! Get away from me if you’re going to do that!” I scooched a little closer to Lance as he tried to back away. I sat my coke down on the table and crawled over him. I used one hand to pin his flailing arms down. I puffed my cheeks out a and Lance looked utterly horrified.

         I smiled and started to laugh. That laugh was my mistake (and the word ‘mistake’ was an understatement). Coke that I held in my mouth started to drip out. And it landed _all over Lance’s shirt_. My eyes practically bulged out of my sockets and I scrambled back. Lance looked down in his abdomen in nothing other than pure disgust. He stuck his tongue out and his eyebrows furrowed.

         “I-I’m so, so, so, sooooo, sorry, Lance! I didn’t mean to at all! It was an accident! A huge, massive, terrible acci-” He held up his hands to stop me.

         “Its cool, Keith. Don’t worry 'bout it. This shirt is disgusting though.” He was talking more to himself in the last part, but it was something huge for me. He reached over his shoulders and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

         “What are you doing!?” I quickly stammered out. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

         “I’m not going to wear a dirty shirt. I’m going to go to my room and change.” I just don’t understand why he couldn’t have walked to his room first then change. Before I got a word out he pulled his shirt over his head and crumpled it into a ball in his hand.

          And if the sight wasn’t the best thing, I don’t know what would be. His skin was tanned to perfection. A golden honey brown that could blind me. If it did blind me I wouldn’t even care. As he stood up I could see his muscles ripple. Muscles that developed under hard training and over a long period of time. His chest was hairless from what I could see.

         He walked towards the hallway and I caught sight of his back. A huge scar stretched across the perfect skin, most likely from the explosion he saved Coran from. I couldn’t be sure though. That scar could have come from anywhere, with what we did in space and all.

         He disappeared into the black hall before I could stare some more. I wiped my hand across my lips only to find a small line of drool. I rolled my eyes at myself. I patted my heated cheeks and took a huge gulp of coke. I didn’t even know my mouth could get that dry from something like that.

         After awhile of sitting and waiting I got up from the couch.(I was never known for being patient, and anyone who tells you I am is most defiantly lying.) I looked around the living room for something to do. On the far wall was a large window. I slowly and cautiously stepped over. I placed a hand on the cool glass. The sun was setting and I could see a few stars in the inky black sky. I let a smile grace my lips and I pulled my hand away.

         “You do know that’s a balcony, right?” Lance said from behind me somewhere. I turned around, startled. He held a lopsided grin and walked to the glass. He grabbed a small handle on the opposite side I was on. He pulled and the door slid sideways. I stepped onto the balcony after he did.

         The cool, brisk air was nice on my overheated skin. He leaned against the railing and I followed suit. Our elbows were only centimeters apart. I quietly reveled in the heat his skin gave off. I let out a satisfied sigh and I let my chin rest on the back of my hands. Lance started to hum an unknown tune.

         We stood like that for while. So close we could feel it. The air was fresh and soothing. It felt so far away from everything else. Like I could shout and no one would even know about it. The sun sunk into the horizon until you could only see black and the twinkling, silver stars. Lance’s soothing tune abruptly stopped. I turned my head to the right.

         Lance’s face was unguarded and relaxed. His lips were slightly parted and his breaths were kept shallow. His half-lidded eyes crinkled in the corners as he let out a smile. A real, full of emotion, smile. It wasn’t a huge in size, just a small upturn of the lips. I gave a smile of my own.

         “You’re really pretty like that, you know?” He said in a quiet voice. It wasn’t as clear as it should have been. It was slightly slurred in a sleepy way.

         “What?!”

         “Since you’re like that I’m going to give you a break. We can sleep today and you can explain your story tomorrow morning. I don’t feel like ruining the night, okay?”

         “S-sure!” I stammered out. I picked at my over-bitten fingernails in embarrassment. Lance let out another smile and he grabbed my hand. He pushed himself up and walked over to the door, pulling me along with him.

         “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did better at this chapter when it comes to description and writing emotions. I also don't know if the end counts as a cliffhanger or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so feedback would be amazing. People can recommend things but I can't promise I will use them all. Sorry for my bad writing and it would be helpful if you told me my mistakes.


End file.
